


24 Days - Day 6

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Lestrade, what exactly is this?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Days - Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Trekvero inspired this drabble with her wonderful prompt.

“Lestrade, what exactly is this?”

Sherlock gestured at the vase full of leafless branches standing by the fireplace in the corner beside his chair. Little envelopes, folded out of sheet music, were tied to it with bright red ribbon. They were numbered from 1 to 24.

“Do you really need me to answer that, sunshine?”

“I haven’t had an advent calendar in 22 years.”

“Ah, well, you don’t have to use it. I used to make something like that for the kids when they were young, with chocolate and sweets and stuff like that. I thought you might like the grown up version, but I can take it away if you don’t like it.”

“No! It’s um, very nice of you. I appreciate the thought, but can’t promise to remember it every day.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. No pressure.”

Lestrade rubbed the back of his head with his hand, a sign that he was clearly uncomfortable. Somehow, this must be important to him and Sherlock had to admit he was intrigued now. Stepping closer, Sherlock caught the hand and took it between his own, stroking it softly he looked down at their entwined fingers.

“Did you make them? The envelopes, I mean.”

“There are videos on YouTube for everything these days…” Lestrade chuckled.

Sherlock smiled at him and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“Thank you.”

*

The first thing Sherlock did in the morning for the next 23 days was opening one of Lestrade’s envelopes. Inside he found handwritten notes, sometimes invitations to dinner, lunch or breakfast in bed, but his favourites were the little anecdotes.

_“I like the way you hum when you shower, it makes me feel at home.”_

_“I never told you how much I enjoy it when you play the violin. You are breathtakingly beautiful when you play.”_

_“Do you even know how happy you make me? Come over tonight and I’ll show you.”_

_“December 17 th, a day that changed my life. Do you remember the first time we met? I often think back and find myself smiling.”_

On December 24th Sherlock found himself looking at the last sealed envelope nervously throughout the day. Lestrade had asked him not to open it until he joined Sherlock in the evening. The second Lestrade came through the door, Sherlock dashed towards him. Envelope in hand he looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, alright love, you can open it now.”

Sherlock’s fingers trembled. There was something different about this one, it was heavier, contained something hard and round and… Gold.

 _“Please, say yes,”_ said the note. And Sherlock did, not only with his voice but also with the look in his eyes, with the softness of his lips, the strength of his arms and all the love that swelled in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by trekvero: Let me be all soppy, but Greg make an advent calendar for Sherlock, each day there is a clue, something for him to find, the last one being a ring ;-)


End file.
